Groza Szarości
by Dehope
Summary: Oszukany przez przyjaciół, Harry coraz bardziej oddala się od zdrajców, odnajduje miłość, odkrywa to, co ktoś ukrywa, ratuje życie i zakłada rodzinę, choć niektórzy mówią na to "Harem Pottera". HP/SB/DG/HG, RL/NT. Krótko, bo nie umiem opisywać.
1. Prolog

- Hej, Harry. Jak się czujesz? – spytała Susan, siedając obok chłopaka.

Pytanie to było yak banalne, że oboje niemal się nie roześmiali.

Oboje przyszli na odczytanie testamentu Syriusza Blacka, tak jak i wiele innych osób, które Syriusz by tam chciał.

Amelia Bones, która była kuzynką Łapy, była bardzo smutna. Syriusz był jej ulubionym kuzynem, a już w Hogwarcie zaczęła do niego czuć coś więcej, a teraz on odszedł.

Minerwa McGonnagal odchrząknęła, wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech i zaczęła czytać.

„Ja, Syriusz Orion Black, w pełni sprawny umysłowo, spisuję ten testament, wiedząc, że niedługo umrę.

Amelii Mary Bones przekazuję ten pamiętny dom, w Walii i skrytkę numer 957 oraz list, który napisałem lata temu, jescze w Hogwarcie. Ten, która zawsze chciała przeczytać, lecz nie pozwalałem jej. Ammie, nie rozpaczaj. Nie chciałbym, byś pogrążyła się w rozpaczy przez moją śmierć.

Susan Amelii Bones przekazuję prawo do apartamentu we Francji, dokładnej w górach, i skrytkę 375. Sus, dbaj o ciocię.

Remusowi Johnowi Lupinowi zostawiam dom przy Grimmuald Place 12, skrytkę numer 634 oraz pozwolenie na poślubienie Tonks. Wiem, że Ci się podoba.

Nimfadorze Tonks, przepraszam mała, musiałem, zostawiam skrytkę numer 254, apartament na Hawajah i Remusa. Macie moje błogosławieństwo.

Andromedzie Tonks i jej mężowi, Tedowi, zostawiam skrytkę numer 464, dwa domy, jeden w Ameryce, a drugi we Francjii, oraz nazwisko. Andy, wracasz do rodzinki.

Harry'emu Jamesowi Potterowi zostawiam pozostałe skrytki, domy w Ameryce, Polsce i kilka innych, swoje dziedzictwo, nazwisko i to wszystko, co Ci kiedyś mówiłem. Harry, Szczeniaczku, Twoi rodzice byliby z Ciebie dumni, tak jak ja jestem. Bądź dalej sobą i nie pozwól skrzywdzić tych, których kochasz.

Minnie, Tobie zostawiam moje najgorętsze podziękowania, skrytkę 648, dom w Walii i spokój, który zapanuje w Hogwarcie.

Molly i Arturowi Weasley'om zostawiam skrytkę numer 965 w podziękowaniu za to, że zajęliście się Harrym, choć wcale nie musieliście.

Chciałbym wam wszystkim podziękować, za to, że byliście przy mnie, choć wcale was o to nie prosiłem.

Harry, Susan, mam do was ostatnią prośbę. Zajmijcie się moimi dziećmi. Lily i James mieszkają w domu dziecka im. św. Piotra i Pawła. Mają po trzy lata, nawet nie wiedzą, kim są.

Kochani, nie płaczcie po mnie, bo nie zawsze na to zasługiwałem. Byłem tylko człowiekiem, jak każdy z was.

Syriusz Orion Black III"

Gdy McGonnagal skończyła czytać łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. Huncwoci zawsze mieli szczególne miejsce w jej sercach, ich wszystkich, później minus Petera, kochała jak własnych synów.

Susan przytulała, płaczącą na jej ramieniu, ciotkę, a Harry kiwał się w przód i w tył, jakby miał chorobę sierocą.

Remus przyglądał się chłopakowi w milczeniu, aż w końcu zmartwienie wzięło górę. Wstał ze swojego fotela, powoli podszedł do Harry'ego i mocno go przytulił.

- Dziękuję – szepnął Harry, ściskając ostatni raz starszego mężczyznę i przejechał ręką po włosach.

- Nie ma za co, Szczeniaku – Remus uśmiechnął się smutno i odszedł w stronę Tonks, która natychmiast wpadła mu w ramiona i zaczęła płakać.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc parę, jednak zaraz jego wzrok rozmyły łzy, gdy przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest.

- Hej, Harry – ponownie usłyszał głos Susan. – Nie płacz, dobrze? – spytała i otarła łzę z jego policzka.

- Jesteś wspaniała, Sus – szepnął chłopak.

- A ja tam wiem. To... Idziemy po te maluchy?

- Jasne, akurat wiem, gdzie są – chłopak złapał dziewczynę za rękę i razem deportowali się, pozostawiając za sobą tylko głuchy trzask.


	2. Chapter 2

**FrejaAleeera1: **1. Prolog pisałam na programie niemieckim, a unikanie literówek na takim programie nie jest zbyt łatwe. 2. Określenie "choroba sieroca'' znalazłam na wikipedii, a nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego synonimu. 3. Chyba o to mi właśnie chodziło. A tak na marginesie... Da się wyłączyć tą blokadę? Bo ja zbyt głupia, by to rozumieć.

Rosalie Moonlight była kobietą prostą, która kochała zajmować się dziećmi. Odkąd sięgała pamięcią pracowała w domu dziecka imienia św. Piotra i Pawła.

Jej ulubionymi wychowankami byli Lily i James, bliźniaki przyniesione przez pewnego czarnowłosego mężczyznę przed kilkoma laty.

_Wspomnienie_

_Na dworze szalała burza, gdy do domu dziecka im. św. Piotra i Pawła wpadł czarnowłosy mężczyzna o szarych oczach z dwoma półtora rocznymi dziećmi na rękach._

_- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę słu... – zaczęła, lecz mężczyzna jej przerwał._

_- Weź je, proszę... Nie pozwól, by oni je znaleźli... Oni je zabiorą, tak jak zabrali mi Morganę... Nie chcę... Nie mogę stracić dzieci..._

_- Proszę pana, nich pan się uspokoi – powiedziała Rosalie, sadzając mężczyznę na fotelu._

_- Nie mogę się uspokoić. Oni chcą je zabić... Chcą zabić Lily i Jamesa tak jak zabili ich imienników._

_- Zabili? Kogo zabili?_

_- Lily i James Potterowie, dawno, dawno temu, z trzynaście, może mniej, może więcej lat temu._

_- Jak dzieci mają na nazwisko? – Rosalie trudno było zachować profesjonalizm._

_- Black, Lily i James Black. Ich matka to zmarła dziś Morgana Fay, a ojciec Syriusz Black._

_Rosalie zapisała to na jakiejś karteczce i podeszła do mężczyzny._

_- Chce pan zostawić tu dzieci? – spytała Rosalie._

_- Tak. Będą tu bezpieczniejsze niż u mnie._

_- Wie pan, że one będą mogły mieć to panu za złe?_

_- Proszę pani, mam taką świadomość. Ale muszę to zrobić. Nie chcę, by moje dzieci straciły szansę na bezpieczne życie – powiedział Syriusz. – Mój chrześniak, Harry, ma teraz czternaście lat. Jeśli ja nie będę mógł po nie wrócić, to przyślę tu jego._

_- Oczywiście, panie Black. Przypilnuję, by tu zostały. Pana dzieci będą tu bezpieczne._

_- Dziękuję. Nawet pani nie wie, ile to dla mnie znaczy – Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował swoje dzieci w czółka. – Bądźcie silne, maluchy. Jeszcze silniejsi niż Lilka i Jim – oddał swoje dzieci kobiecie i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Zobaczycie, maluchy, jeszcze się spotkamy – powiedział i skierował się do drzwi._

_- Do widzenia, panie Black! – krzyknęła za nim Rosalie._

_- Do widzenia, proszę pani._

_Koniec wspomnienia._

Lily i James, przez te kilka lat, zaprzyjaźniły się z każdą opiekunką. Każda z dziewczyn opiekujących się dziećmi została owinięta przez nie na małym paluszku. Niemal się nad nimi rozpływały.

Nie było się co dziwić. Dzieci były urocze. Oboje mieli czarne włoski, Lilka po łopatki, a Jim po ramiona, i duże, szare oczy otoczone gęstymi długimi rzęsami. Były naturalnie blade, co kontrastowało z różowymi ustami i włosami.

Rosalie po prostu je kochała.

* * *

Drzwi do sierocińca otworzyły się, a weszła przez nie para wyglądająca na około osiemnaście lat. Dziewczyna była śliczną blondynką o dużych niebieskich oczach, bladej skórze i naturalnymi rumieńcami, a chłopak miał rozczochrane, czarne włosy po ramiona i duże, zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała Emma, przyjaciółka Rosalie.

- Przyszliśmy tu po dzieci mojego chrzestnego – powieszał chłopak ciepłym, lecz smutnym głosem.

- Czyli? – dopytywała się kobieta.

- Po Lily i Jamesa Blacków – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Dziś został odczytany testament Syriusza.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała szczerze Emma. – Więc przyszli państwo zabrać stąd bliźniaków?

- Tak, proszę pani. Maluchy powinny być z rodziną, nawet jeśli nie jest to ich w pełni biologiczna rodzina.

- To dlaczego pan Black oddał je tutaj?! – podniosła głos Emma.

- Syriusz nie był bezpieczny, nikt z nas nie jest. Zwłaszcza w tych czasach – powiedziała Susan.

- Ja i Sus dopiero dziś się o nich dowiedzieliśmy. Syriusz poprosił nas o zajęcie się jego dziećmi w testamencie – dopowiedział Harry. – Nie mogłem... Nie miałem serca, by zostały tu dłużej.

- Och... – westchnęła Emma. – Zaraz je przyprowadzę.

Harry ścisnął mocniej dłoń Susan, a ta posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech._ „Wszystko będzie dobrze"_zdawały się mówić jej oczy.

- Wujek Haly! Ciocia Susan! – usłyszeli krzyk, a po chwili ktoś uwiesił się na ich szyjach.

- Lilka? Jim? – spytał Harry. - Jak...?

- Gdyby Łapa żył zabiłabym go za to! – warknęła blondynka.

- Coś się stało? – spytała Emma.

- Ojciec tych dzieci był prawdziwym idiotą, proszę pani – powiedział Harry. – Możemy już iść?

- Proszę jeszcze podpisać kilka rzeczy.

* * *

- Lily! James! - wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o szarych oczach wpadł w ramiona dwójki, dorosłych ludzi. Kobieta miała długie rude włosy i zielone oczy, a mężczyzna rozczochrane, czarne włosy i brązowe oczy.

- Syriuszu! Tak za tobą tęskniliśmy - powiedział brązowooki. - Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się naszym synem. Harry za dużo wycierpiał w swoim krótkim życiu.

- Młody jest silniejszy niż się wydaje, Jim - stwierdziła Lily, uśmiechając się pięknie. - Ma to po tobie.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy razem z Susan, Lily i Jamesem pojawili się przed Grimmauld Place 12. Dzieci natychmiast poznały dom, w końcu spędziły początki swojego dzieciństwa.

- Dada! - krzyknął James do Harry'ego. - Chce dada!

- Taty nie ma, Jimmy. Nie wiem, kiedy wróci - _"i czy w ogóle wróci"_dodał w myślach.

Weszli do domu, uśmiechając się lekko, na widok szczęśliwych twarzyczek dwójki dzieci, tak podobnych do Syriusza i Morgany.


End file.
